killers fan
by yaoilove2.0
Summary: law always fights Killer but soon his true feelings come up when they meet in sabody. WARNING: LOTS OF SEXUAL CONTENT! this is a request from a fan. killer x law! like the way I write? make a request of your own!


_**another request. so I love this person they make a lot of requests so thanks! I hope you others enjoy and add me as a favorite k?!**_

* * *

"what the fuck is your problem!" killer yelled. law stopped by to fight kid again. however it seemed he was ignoring kid just to fight with killer again. like always law never answered his question he just glared at the blond man. soon after a few more hits and punches law and his crew left, like always. it was just like that, well until their fights started to change after they met at sabody.

"captain!" law turned to see bebo running up behind him. law was walking alone in a lawless area, when bebo spotted him.

"I did what you asked and found their hotel." bebo stopped running and told law where Kidd and his crew were staying. bebo tried to ask before hand why law wanted to know. but his captain never gave a answer. after bebo told law he just petted the bear and told him to wait on the ship with the others. bebo pouted at his captain for being so secretive and so concerned with kidds crew but his captain kept it a secret.

~at the hotel and bar with killer~

"hey I'm gonna call it a night. I trust you guys can keep captain Kidd in cheek?" killer got a wave a yeses in the crowd of crew members. he smiled then left for his room. killer felt a bit tipsy from drinking, normally he couldn't because he had to make sure Kidd didn't drink to much and got in trouble. killer walked up the back stairs to only find a tall man standing in front of his room.

"who the fuck are you?" killer reached for his weapon, just incase this got violent. he then saw the figure step out of the shadows, it was none other then that bastard that has been a pain in his side for a while, Trafalgar law.

"sorry to disturb you while your intoxicated." the man gave a half-hearted smile as he said this. killer remand emotionless behind his mask. law hated that most about the blond man. no matter how he felt he had the luxury of hiding behind a mask.

"cut the bullshit. I couldn't pay you to mean that. besides I just wanted to leave before Kidd started to hire some prostitutes to come and party with us." killer leaned against the wall arms crossed, he never could understand Trafalgar if he wanted.

"well then why wouldn't you want to stay and have some fun." law kept his smile as he asked taking a few steps closer to the blond man.

"sorry but that private." killer noticed how laws smile faded before he spoke.

"well being gay is noting to be ashamed of as a meter of-" killer cut the man off by grabbing his neck, law made no change in facial expressions to the action.

"don't you fucking go on about me being a fag! if anyone of us is gay its probably you! always picking a fight with me and my nakama that you probably have a crush on one of us!" killer snapped, wither he was or wasn't gay was no business of laws. law smirked as killer had one hand tightening around his neck. killer released law from his grip.

"what? so I'm not wrong? oh let me guess again your waiting for Kidd to come up drunk and horny and then you can take him by the balls then just to mess with his head." law leaned in closer to killer.

"well you place yourself low on the food chain." killer flinched. he came to a irritating truth about the tall smug man. he tried to punch the black haired man before him but failed as he put both of them in that circle he called a room. killer was then transported inside the hotel room where he was staying. as killer tried to get a grip on his situation, he didn't snap out of it tell he saw law pulling on his pants. killer flinched and tried to get away but law already had a tight grip on his half hard member.

"what the fuck ar..." killer trailed off as he realized law was licking his cock. killer shivered at how good law was. law circled his tongue around all of killers shaft as he kissed and sucked at his tip. his other hand roaming around his thigh and balls. killer bit his lip behind his mask to stop from moaning. soon law toke all of him in and began to expertly deep throat him.

"GAAHHH!" killer came inside laws mouth. he looked to see how he didn't spill a drop. law sucked and licked every drop as if he hadn't had a single drop of liquid for years. law looked up to see the man taking his mask off revealing his glaring face at law. law smiled finally seeing some sort of emotion on the man. law also still had his hand on killer shaft. he felt the killer was still half hard. he looked up blankly as killer grabbed law by the hair and threw him on the bed. law let out a yelp from this.

"since you seen so determined to piss me off in such perverted way lets see how gay you are." killer ripped laws clothes off in no time. law didn't show any emotion, killer hatted this. killer flipped law over, it seemed he wasn't going to resist so he knew law wanted this. killer started to stroke laws hard cock as he leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"your no different from a begging slut are you? well then I guess I might as well fuck you till you cant even stand the image of your own cock anymore." with that law came in killers hands. law let out a gasp. killer then flipped him on his back. laws blank expression soon turned to a smile.

"if its by your hands then I don't care really." killer smirked, at what he know believed was nothing more then a whore, in front of him. killer leaned down and kissed law pushing his tongue in with no resistance from law at all. as he tongued the hard man under him his hands roamed as he fondled each of the mans nipples, pulling and twisting, earning moan after moan from the man. law broke off their kiss.

"cant you just fuck me with out the teasing foreplay?" killer saw how laws eyes screamed for release, how the only thing in or on his mind was lust. killer complied and started to finger him more and with more force. law couldn't stop from moaning at the action. killer loved to see law beg and be in a position of pure embarrassment. killer wanted him just from hearing such perverted words from his mouth.

"nah. but..." killer flipped law on his stomach and pulled his ass closer to his own growing erection just begging to be released from his restricting pants." if you really wont this so badly I prefer you work and beg for it." killer smirked. law turned his head around, killer noticed how the embarrassing position made him blush.

"just fuck me! I want to by your bitch! I'll do anything! please put your hard cock in me!" law begged trying to use every dirty saying he knew. he felt killer get unbelievably hard. killer toke off him pants and boxers. he soon stopped fingering him and pushed his cock all the way up to the mans prostate.

"AAAHHHHHHH...YEEESSSS...KILLLEEERRR!" law moaned lustfully as the blond man easily reached his prostate. law felt killer getting harder with every word. killer then placed one hand on laws head grabbing a fist full of hair and pulled law up, so they were both on their knees as killer thrust up wards deeper into the moaning man. laws back was to killer. killer placed both hands on laws hips moving him up and down matching his thrusts.

"law..." killer was at his limit, law understood. law pulled himself up and slammed himself right back down making killer reach his prostate making law cum right their. killer felt how law came and squeezed his dick nicely, killer came at almost the same time and filled laws ass to the brim with cum. law fell on his stomach panting. soon he was asleep. killer admired the cum that was dripping out of laws ass.

"if you wanted sex ask. its a lot better and easier then a fight." killer chuckled as he pulled the covers over both of them and soon was on the brink of sleep. killer felt law wrap around his waist.

"night." killer felt everything law meant with that one word he smile.

"night, law" they soon fell asleep.

the next morning Kidd barged in the room only to see the two spooning happily. sadly the two woke to the piercing yell of killers captain.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!"

* * *

_**thanks for reading! make a request if you like the way I write! **_


End file.
